


30 days of GrimmIchi

by CWulff



Category: Bleach
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Bottom Kurosaki Ichigo, Grimmjow Romantico, Ichigo pasivo a morir, Karakura Town, Las Noches, M/M, Top Grimmjow Jaegerjaques
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 8,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CWulff/pseuds/CWulff
Summary: Cuando hablamos de GrimmIchi nunca es demasiado, por lo que si te gusta esta pareja te invito a preparan algunas galletas, un chocolate caliente, acomodarte en el sofá y adentrarte en estas historias  hechas para que disfrutes de las diferentes facetas que te puedo mostrar de estos dos tortolos.





	1. Sosteniendose de las manos

Al fin todo había acabado, luego de una extensa pelea contra Los Quincys, todo había finalizado, pero Ichigo no tenia tiempo para pensar en esa victoria, o en las celebraciones, él solo podía sostener con fuerza la mano de Grimmjow, mientras lloraba por todo lo perdido en esta guerra, gruesas lagrimas caían por su rostro, cubierto su brazo para que no puedan ver su triste expresión.

Nadie en realidad se daba cuenta de que ellos no estaban, y era mejor, pues nadie debía ver la fortaleza que caracterizaba a Ichigo derrumbarse, nadie excepto Grimmjow, quien solo apretaba con mayor fuerza la mano del pelinaranjo y apretaba en un puño la otra, al no saber que hacer para consolar a su novio y como lidiar con su propia frustración e impotencia.

Lo único que los dos sabían, era que estaban juntos, y que ni siquiera la Guerra Sangrienta podría _separan_ esas manos.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, esto es un final muy alternativo al final de la Guerra Sangrienta de los Mil Años, he de admitir que no he leido esa saga y que por eso es muy alterno a la realidad del manga.


	2. Acurrucarse o darse mimos

Cuando Grimmjow entró por la ventana de la habitación de su novio, lo primero que pudo observar fue al mismo durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, recostado de lado hacia donde está la ventana, lo que sorprendió al peli azul fue ver que Ichigo estaba mostrando una expresión dulce y sin su característico ceño fruncido, lo cual era raro de ver incluso cuando duerme.

El peli azul al ver esto lo único que pudo hacer fue entrar al cuarto para acurrucarse junto a Ichigo, aprovechando la situación para ser un poco cariñoso con su novio, siendo este muy reacio a mostrar cariño en público, o en cualquier situación en realidad, pero lo que Grimmjow no había notado era que Ichigo en realidad si estaba despierto, y que sintió perfectamente como el otro entraba por su ventana para recostarse detrás de su cuerpo, en posición de cucharita

Al sentir el pecho de Grimmjow apoyado en su espalda sin estar demasiado pegado, lo único que pudo hacer Ichigo fue sonreír de forma imperceptible para su novio, quien había tomado el atrevimiento de posar su brazo por sobre su cuerpo, o dicho de otra forma, abrazo a Ichigo atrayéndolo y ahora si pegando en su totalidad sus cuerpos, tratando de a través de ese abrazo transmitir todos sus sentimientos por él. Además de esparcir ligeros besos por la nuca de Ichigo, siendo cuidadoso de no despertarlo.

Ichigo ya no pudiendo aguantar el mimar a su novio como casi nunca hacía, especialmente al sentir todo el cariño con el cual lo trataba, se dio la vuelta asustando a Grimmjow, a lo que Ichigo soltó una carcajada antes de empezar a acariciar con suavidad la mejilla ajena.

— _Te amo_. —Soltó el peli naranja de forma natural, sonriente y con un peculiar brillo en sus castaños ojos. Al escuchar esas dos palabras salir de la boca de su novio, Grimmjow se quedó sorprendido, Ichigo nunca decía esas palabras, lo único que pudo hacer fue sonrojarse hasta la raíz del pelo y sonreír—.   _Y te amare siempre Blue_

— _Yo también te amo Orange_. —Grimmjow sonrió y apretó el abrazo en el que aún mantenía a Ichigo, mientras que este solo le daba unos mimos en el azulado pelo.


	3. Jugando, viendo una pelicula.

_— ¡NO! —_ El grito de Grimmjow resonó por toda la casa, retumbando en las paredes, y causando que las aves apoyadas en el techo volaran lejos del molesto ruido que perturbó su tranquilidad, además de que también asustó a Ichigo, quien se encontraba en la cocina y pensando en un ataque o algo así subió corriendo para ayudar a su novio—.  _¡Maldito juego!_

El último grito del mayor dejo algo perplejo al peli-naranjo, pero eso no lo detuvo de continuar su camino y abrir la puerta de la habitación compartida de la casa de ambos, lo que vio al entrar a la habitación fue a su novio sentado frente a la computadora moviendo con mucha fuerza el ratón y gritándole a lo que parecía a simple vista un juego, y que al acercarse más logro reconocer, el Sims4, la más reciente obsesión de su estúpido novio.

 _—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo Grimmjow? Se supone que a esta hora estas trabajando, no jugando además…_  —Ichigo se acercó más al contrario, hasta estar a su lado y poder mirarlo de cerca, notando sus ojos algo enrojecidos a causa de la irritación de estar horas frente al aparato y también los diversos envases de alimentos por todo el escritorio—. _Habíamos quedado en que no jugarías más este juego, me lo habías prometido Blue.—_ _Suelta un suspiro antes de sentarse en la silla al lado de su pareja para esperar lo que él sabía sería una excusa simple e ilógica._

 _—Oi, no me puedes decir nada, tú eres igual con tus películas de superhéroes, y yo no te digo nada. —_  El de ojos castaños trata de refutar lo dicho pero es silenciado por la mano en alto del peli-azul—. _Además ya hice mi trabajo y solo estoy tomando un descanso mientras reviso las nuevas actualizaciones, pero no hay mucho, además de todas esos packs para comprar nuevos._

_—Blue, yo no soy ningún obseso por los superhéroes, solo por IronMan. —_ _Grimmjow mira a Ichigo acusadoramente, haciendo que este hiciera un puchero_ _.— ¡Bueno! Puede que si me gusten mucho, pero siempre trato de incluirte a ti para hacer algo juntos, tu cuando juegas te quedas encerrado y no me prestas atención._

_—Oww, ¿Acaso él bebe está necesitado de atención?  —Ichigo miro de mala forma al más alto y lo golpe en el estómago antes de tirarle el pelo para luego acercarse y besarlo de fogosa._

_— ¿Y que si así es? ¿Qué vas a hacer, oh Gran Pantera? —Las palabras del shinigami solo lograron incitar al contrario quien le respondió con otro beso igual de fuerte—.Hazte cargo, Grimmjow_


	4. En una cita.

Algo que Grimmjow no podía entender a pesar de las horas que llevaba ya en ello, era por qué se encontraba en la feria que se había instalado de forma temporal a las afueras de la ciudad de Karakura, donde actualmente residía después de dejar Hueco Mundo. Solo recordaba haber estado recostado en el sillón de la sala cuando su “dulce” pareja lo obligó a vestirse de forma decente pues iban a salir un rato, anqué claro, Grimmjow aún se preguntaba desde cuando un rato significa más de cuatro horas, ya habían recorrido todo el lugar pero aun así Ichigo no parecía tener intención de irse.

— _¿Grimmjow?_ —Grimmjow dejó de mirar hacia el frente para dirigir su azulada mirada al rostro de Kurosaki, quien lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa—. _Sé que ya quieres irte Blue, pero espera un poco más, pronto veras algo asombroso._

— _Sería muy asombroso ver tu lindo trasero en mi cama, Kurosaki, y no creo que haya algo mejor eso._ —Grimmjow soltó una risa y evito el golpe que trató de darle Ichigo, el cual al no poder golpearlo solo hizo un puchero y siguió caminando de brazos cruzados sin esperar al peli-azul.— _¿Te enojaste?_

El más alto fue ignorado por el shinigami, quien solo volteo la vista a otro lado y siguió caminando sin prestar atención al contrario. Al ver esto Grimmjow, decidió tomar medidas, por lo cual sin que Ichigo se diera cuenta el peli-azul, lo toma de la cintura y lo hizo darle la cara, la de inmediato plantarle un dulce beso que hizo al contrario dejar de lado su enojo y responder a la muestra de amor totalmente.

— _Aun quiero ver tu bello trasero en mi cama esta noche Kurosaki, pero igual voy a esperar para ver lo que tu llamas algo asombroso ¿Si? —_ El contrario lo miro tratando de actuar serio, pero una sonrisa fue lentamente apareciendo en su rostro.

— _Realmente es al- —_ La voz de Ichigo se vio opacada por un ruido fuerte que surgió de la nada, sorprendiendo a la pareja. Ambos miraron al cielo sorprendidos, pues en este se veían los fuegos artificiales—. Maravilloso.

— _Tenías razón Orange, es maravilloso. —_ Ambos se quedaron mirando el gran espectáculo pirotécnico, mientras el único contacto físico entre ambos eran sus manos unidas.


	5. Besandose

En la oscura habitación número 15 de la Clínica Kurosaki, los únicos ruidos que se escuchaban eran los que producían los húmedos besos que compartían los habitantes de ese cuarto, besos que pasaban desde unos dulces y que eras para mostrar sus sentimientos, hasta unos más intensos, donde las temperaturas empezaban a aumentar hasta sentir como las ropas eran un estorbo.

 _—Grimmjow, no debemos seguir, acuérdate de que mis hermanas están abajo con el loco de mi padre_. —El peli naranjo trataba de formular las palabras sin ser interrumpido por alguno de los besos de Grimmjow,  pero este no colaboraba y ahora los besos eran dejados aleatoriamente entre partes de su cara –incluyendo los labios- y en su cuello, aprovechando para dejar una que otra marca.

 _—Vamos Kurosaki, no me digas que no encuentras que así será más excitante_. —Lo único que logro al decir eso, fue un golpe en la cabeza de parte del contrario—.  _¡Joder! Orange no tenías razón para maldita sea golpearme_

 _—Si la tengo coño, ni muerto dejo que me la metas con mis hermanitas en casa_. —Ichigo se separa y se levanta de la cama para luego apoyarse en el armario para mirar a Grimmjow, quien solo se sienta y se le queda mirando—. _¿Qué pasa?_

 _—Es solo que nunca podemos hacer nada, con suerte me dejas besarte Orange._ \- El peli azul suspira y mira a los ojos castaños de su novio—.   _¿Acaso no me quieres?_

 _—Pero que estás diciendo Grimmjow_.- Kurosaki se exalta y se acerca rápido para tomar el rostro del más alto -.  _Por supuesto que te amo idiota, no lo malditamente dudes._

 _—Pff, no lo he dudado, solo quería ver tu reacción_. —Suelta una carcajada y toma la cintura de su peli-naranja para hacer que se sentara en sus piernas—.  _Pero bueno bebe, ¿Qué tal si tú y yo seguimos con nuestra sesión de amor?_

El menor se ríe por el movimiento de cejas del contrario, para luego al conseguir calmarse pasar sus brazos por el cuello de Grimmjow y besarlo lentamente, sin apresurarse ni tratar de hacer el beso más erótico.


	6. Llevando la ropa del contrarío

  
Era ya de mañana en la ciudad, y el sol se levantaba alumbrando a la casas de la ciudad, despertando lentamente y con paciencia a los diversos habitantes, pero esto se enfoca en el, perdón, los habitantes de la habitación 15 de la Clínica Kurosaki, específicamente en el único que lentamente empezó a abrir los ojos para mostrar sus joyas de color marrón. De forma suave empezó a erguirse en la cama intentando no despertar al bello durmiente. Los párpados que cubren esos ojos cafés caen sobre estos intentando volver a descansar, pero Ichigo lo impide al tener que levantarse para ir al Instituto.

Cuando las sabanas de la cama dejan de cubrir su cuerpo, una camisa de unas tallas más grande a la que le corresponde se deja ver, mostrando una imagen adorable al ver como esta cae de forma suave hasta sus muslos. La camisa pertenece al aun dormido novio de Ichigo.

Él aun no cae en cuenta de que no lleva su pijama y que en vez de eso viste la ropa del contrario, pero para Grimmjow eso sería lo mejor, así logra ver algo que no es habitual, su bello novio con su ropa.

Si tan solo Grimmjow no fuera un perezoso y despertara, vaya vista de cierta parte trasera hubiera tenido.


	7. Haciendo Cosplay

_—Díganme una vez más, ¿Porque estoy vestido de mayordomo?_  —Kurosaki Ichigo, estaba de brazo cruzados mientras miraba con mala cara a sus compañeras de curso, vestido con lo que según ellas, era un cosplay de Sebastian Michaelis, o sea, ni puta idea.

 _—Porque nosotros estamos haciendo un cosplay cafe, y tú no quisiste ayudar en la cocina, así que acá estas_. —Tatsuki dice de forma algo burlona, pues para ella era una oportunidad única para burlarse del peli-naranja.

 _—Ah, ya entendí, pero no esperen que sea amable_.  —Se va mientras agita la mano restándole importancia—.  _Mientras él no me vea vestido así, voy a estar bien._

De repente la puerta del salón se abre de forma rápida causando un fuerte ruido y llamando la atención de todos lo que  estaban dentro.

 _—Hable muy rápido_. —Se gira para mirar como su novio se queda mirando en el marco de la puerta, específicamente mirándolo—.  _Te dije que no vinieras Blue, ¿Que cojones haces acá?_

 _—¿Mayordomo? Pensé que estarías vestido de maid, y yo que quería verte en falda_. —Chasquea la lengua mientras voltea la mirada demostrando su desagrado o desacuerdo ante su traje.

 _—Serás un.._  —Una vena de la frente del peli-naranja empieza a agrandarse, haciendo que todos los cercanos a la pareja se alejen para no terminar siendo involucrados en la pelea que definitivamente se formara—. _Grimmjow, si tanto quieres una maid toma_. —Le lanza una bolsa negra algo pesada—.  _Tú vas a ayudar en el festival, cariño, claro que si no quieres no importa, pero_. —Se acerca a la oreja de su novio y le susurra con una voz dulce—.  _Te aseguro que tú duermes en el otro cuarto._

El peli-azul toma la bolsa sin mayor opción, era eso o no poder disfrutar del cuerpo de Orange. Luego de unos minutos aparece por el vestido con su ceño más fruncido de lo normal y con unos deseos de matar a su pareja, todo sea para estar con él.

Las carcajadas de Kurosaki causan mayor vergüenza para su novio y extrañeza en los otros al no ser algo común de escuchar, pero aun así lo que más llama la atención es el cuerpo ciertamente musculoso de Grimmjow cubierto por ese corto traje de maid.

 _—Sigue riéndote Kurosaki_. —Lo toma de la cintura y lo acerca a su cuerpo—. _Pero te aseguro que no reirás tanto mañana luego de cómo te voy a dar hoy._


	8. De compras

_— ¡Mira Grimmjow, esta te podría quedar bien!_ —Ichigo apunta a una camisa de color negro con un detalle en blanco tanto en los puños como en la línea de los botones, mientras se acerca arrastrando consigo a un aburrido Grimmjow, el cual solo había ido a ver a su novio a Karakura y termino siendo arrastrado a comprar ropa, porque según el shinigami " No puedes andar con esa ropa idiota, si no destacas por tu pelo, destacas por tu extraño atuendo" Y lo llevo a comprar.

 _—Sabes que me da lo mismo Kurosaki, ni siquiera necesito esta ropa, los humanos no me ven si estoy sin un gigai_. —Mira sin interés la ropa que cuelga en la ya cuarta tienda a la que entraron.

 _—Lo siento Grimm, pero es eso y parecer un retrasado mental hablándole al aire, o al menos poder verte a pesar de tener que soportar  que todos puedan verte_. —El más joven intenta no mirar a su novio algo avergonzado por admitir que es algo celoso, además de por no querer que vea el sonrojo que tiño sus mejillas.

Ichigo solo alcanza a procesar un tirón en su muñeca mientras era arrastrado al probador de la tienda, donde Grimmjow cierra la puerta y lo acorrala contra el espejo, acercando su rostro al aún sonrojado Ichigo.

 _—Ni creas que después de decir eso vas a salir intacto Orange, tú y yo le vamos a dar un buen uso a este probador_. —Grimmjow le sonríe de lado y se acerca para poder besar los labios contrarios.

**≫** **30 minutos despu** **é** **s** **≪**

_-Vamos a llevar esto_. —Un aun algo sonrojado Ichigo, con la ropa algo desarreglada y unas marcas en el cuello, le entregaba a la muchacha de la tienda la ropa que iba a llevar, mientras que a su lado se encontraba un feliz Grimmjow con una sonrisa que demostraba su estado de ánimo, además de tener el pelo más revuelto de lo normal.


	9. Saliendo con amigos

Era un día soleado en la ciudad de Karakura, por lo que el grupo de amigos conformado por Rukia, Renji, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Ishida y Orihime decidieron salir a dar una vuelta por un parque cerca del instituto, todos estaban conversando de cosas que habían pasado durante el día, hablaban sobre las tareas y escuchaban historias de la banda en la cual estaba Grimmjow, quien era el único que ya no estaba en el instituto y ya había entrado en la universidad.

 _—Entonces llegó Ulquiorra y simplemente nos golpeó a mí y a Starrk_. —Terminaba de contar el mayor uno de los acontecimientos de su día, feliz de poder compartir parte de su día con su novio y los amigos de este.

Todos reían y disfrutaban del momento, a ratos las parejas se ponían dulces y se daban la mano y uno que otro beso, excepto Grimmjow e Ichigo, quienes no eran muy demostrativos de su amor en público. Ichigo estaba muy feliz, poder ver a sus amigos compartiendo con su pareja era algo que realmente lo alegraba, además de poder ser testigo del amor que sus amigos se demuestran.

Grimmjow no podía dejar de mirar el rostro del peli-naranjo y como si cara demostraba sus sentimientos, pero él quería ver algo más y que solo él podía causar en ese bello rostro.

De forma suave tomó su mano, causando una ligera sorpresa en el menor y además logrando su objetivo, ver un adorable sonrojo en ese bello rostro, pero decidido a verlo más rojo, le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que Ichigo se soltara de su agarre y cubriera su cara para que nadie viera su expresión.

Sus amigos estaban muy felices, ellos no eran una pareja demostrativa, por lo que ver esos pequeños momentos eran casi un tesoro para ellos. 

 


	10. Con orejas de animales

Grimmjow se encontraba recostado en su cama durmiendo, luego de haber tenido que ir a Hueco Mundo a por algunas cosas, volvió muy cansado, por lo que el shinigami lo dejo descansar en su habitación mientras él cocinaba algo para su pareja. Lo que ninguno pudo notar a tiempo un extraño olor que empezó a sentirse en toda Karakura, el olor provenía de una nube que cubría toda la ciudad, cada persona que respiraba ese humo terminaba desmayándose.

Al despertar Grimmjow, quien había estado durmiendo antes del extraño evento, no sintió nada extraño, tal vez la falta de ruido en la cocina, por lo que decidió bajar a ver dónde estaba Ichigo, pero al pasar por uno de los pasillos y mirar por el rabillo del ojo su reflejo, se quedó impactado mirando su reflejo.

Unas orejas de un brillante color celeste adornaban lo alto de su cabeza, orejas que hacían juego con una juguetona cola la cual se balanceaba de un lado a otro.

 _—¡¡Kurosaki!! ¡¡Qué diablos me hiciste!_ —El grito causo un despertar bastante fuerte en el ya nombrado Ichigo, el cual sale corriendo hacia dónde provenía el grito, sin fijarse en sus propios... problemas felinos.

 _—Wow, que diablos Grimmjow, ahora quieres realmente convertir en un felino. —_ Mira riéndose al arrancar quien al verlo le lanza una mirada iracunda, pero al ver las orejas naranjas que adornan a su novio se queda sorprendido—.  _Que pasa gato, te mordiste la lengua._

El más alto lo agarra del brazo y lo hace pararse adelante del espejo, haciendo que mire sus propias orejas.

 _—Que mierda_. —El peli naranjo empezó a tocar sus orejas muy sorprendido. Mientras Grimmjow no podía dejar de mirar la cola naranja, cuando ya no se pudo aguantar y la tomo con su mano para acariciarla, causando que Ichigo lance un pequeño gemido—. ¡ _N-no la toques!_

 _—Lo siento. —_ Se ríe un poco al ver la reacción de Ichigo y se cruzó de brazos mirando como este volvía a mirarse al espejo—.  _Oye y si tú y yo vamos a nuestra pieza y jugamos un rato con nuestras colas_. —Le pasa un brazo por los hombros y le acaricia su cola con la propia—.   _¿Qué dices bebé?_

Un suave ronroneo se escuchó proveniente de Ichigo, causando sorpresa en Grimmjow quien lo miró impresionado.

 _—¿¡Como coño hiciste eso!?  —_ Lo toma de los hombros y se olvida totalmente de su propuesta.

Y así es como se les olvido que es lo que iban a hacer por estar descubriendo que otras cosas tenían ahora, hasta que se durmieron y al día siguiente, ya no las tenían.


	11. Llevando kigurumis

_—Esto es lo más ridículo que me has hecho hacer Grimmjow_. —Un muy sonrojado Ichigo estaba con los ojos cerrados intentando no mostrar su vergüenza, pues llevaba un kigurumi de Totoro—- _¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto?_

Se sienta en las piernas de su novio, de frente a él para poder enterrar su cabeza  -y su vergüenza-en el cuello ajeno. Grimmjow riendo lo abraza de la cintura y lo acerca más a él, además de acariciar suavemente el traje, disfrutando la textura del kigurumi.

 _—Pero si te vez adorable Ichi, ¿Por qué tendría que ser ridículo?_ —Le sube la cabeza para que lo mire de frente, mirando su sonrojado rostro, aprovechó para  besarle suavemente la mejilla aumentando el tono de estas—.  _Eres lo más bello que he visto Orange~_

 _Pues ya te quiero ver vestido así para ver qué dices. —_  Hace un puchero el cual es besado haciendo que vuelva a esconder su cabeza en su refugio—.  _Idiota._

Las suaves risas de Grimmjow inundan la habitación haciendo sonreír de forma imperceptible a Ichigo.


	12. Besuquearse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El título en ingles es "Making Out" y en realidad no tiene traducción específica, pues se traduce como tocar y besar a alguien de forma sexual.

Era una noche fría en Tokio, específicamente en un callejón al lado de un bar, se encontraba una pareja besuqueándose de forma fogosa, el más pequeño se encontraba contra la pared de ladrillos, mientras su novio lo agarraba de la cintura y le besaba el cuello, intentando convencerlo de hacer algo más que solo besarse.

 _—Vamos Ichi, solo será un rapidito, nadie nos va a encontrar_. —El mayor estaba casi rogándole a su novio que tengan relaciones, pero el otro se negaba totalmente a la idea—.  _Al menos dime porque no quieres Orang._

 _—No es que no quiera Grimm_. —Estira el cuello dándole más piel que besar al peli azul—.  _Es que no quiero que tengamos que parar cada vez que venga alguien, además es más cómodo en tu departamento._

 _—Tal vez tengas razón, entonces ¿vamos?_   —Le suelta la cintura y le tiende la mano, a lo que el otro la acepta y se acomoda la ropa mientras van a la casa de Grimmjow—.  _Lo no te salvas Ichi, tu trasero va a sufrir._

El otro para para tomarle el rostro y besarlo profundamente, dejando embobado a su novio.

 _—¿Y quién dijo que quiero salvarme?_   —Y vuelve a tomarle la mano para caminar sonriente, sabiendo el efecto que tiene en su ahora muy caliente novio.

 


	13. Comiendo helado

_—Vamos Grimm, quiero ir a la nueva heladería_. —Ichigo estaba tirando la mano de Grimmjow mientras corría hacia el centro de la ciudad, donde se había inaugurado una heladería nueva, la cual contaba con sabores nuevos y diferentes a los que se podían encontrar en cualquiera de las heladerías de la ciudad, sabores como chicle o dulce de menta estaban ya disponibles para el paladar de los habitantes de Karakura—.  _Quiero probar todos los sabores que tiene, especialmente el de chicle, según Inoue es del color de tu pelo._

El ex espada caminaba detrás de Ichigo con su ya algo usual cara de amargado, no es que él no quiera comer helado, pero el tenia mejores planes para él y su novio, planes que incluían un Ichigo recostado en su cama totalmente desnudo y a su merced. Pero acá estaba, en una heladería esperando para que su novio adicto a lo dulce se decidiera por un sabor, siendo que estuvo todo el camino diciendo cual iba a probar primero.

 _—Ya basta, él va a querer el sabor a chicle, yo solo quiero irme ya de acá_. —El sexta ya estaba más que cabreado, cada vez que pensaba en sus frustrados planes se enojaba más, y ya no tenía la suficiente paciencia para seguir aguantando las dudas de Ichigo—.  _Ahora paga y vámonos Kurosaki._

Ichigo mira con un poco de culpa a Grimmjow, sabía que su novio estaba frustrado, últimamente no tenían tiempo juntos y cuando al fin podían estar juntos el decidía salir. Pero ya se lo iba a recompensar a su pantera.

Luego de esperar a que le dieran su paquete de helado y de haber llegado a la Clínica Kurosaki, Ichigo tomo la mano de Grimmjow y tomo el camino a su habitación.

 _—¿Dónde me llevas Ichi? La cocina está abajo_. —Miró con extrañeza a su pareja, pero cuando vio la mirada que este le mando solo se calló y lo siguió, al llegar ya no se pudo aguantar y preguntó de nuevo—.  _Ya dime, ¿Qué hacemos acá?_

 _—Tu solo relájate y disfruta Blue_. —El shinigami empuja al contrario para que se recueste en la cama, viendo como Ichigo se sube encima de él y lo mira de forma perversa aun con el helado en una de sus manos—.  _Tengo unos grandiosos planes para este helado, planes que te incluyen a ti y a mí en una cama._

El de pelo azul sonríe extasiado y sintiendo como empieza a correr por su cuerpo la excitación. Esa noche, ellos le dieron un gran uso al frío alimento

.


	14. Cambio de sexo

Era un mañana en la ciudad de Las Noches e Ichigo empezaba a despertar con los movimientos de su novia, quien no paraba de revolverse y estirarse antes de pararse para ir al baño. Cuando sintió que se había internado en el baño, empezó a levantarse después. Al comienzo se sintió un poco raro, como con un extraño peso en el pecho, pero lo ignoro totalmente y fue a cocinar para él y su novia.

Cuando Grimm salió del baño se dirigió hacia la cocina, pero lo que se encontró no fue para nada esperado.

 _—¿Y tú quién diablos eres y donde está mi novio?_ —La chica que se encontraba en su cocina se giró para mirarla con duda, cuando la mira bien se dio cuenta que era en realidad su novio... ¿O novia?

El cabello de color naranjo caía de forma suave en su espalda, llegando casi al trasero, su figura es curvilínea aunque no sea muy dotada de adelante, pero los ojos de color castaño transmitían el mismo sentimiento qué siempre le muestran.

 _—De que hab-.. ¡Qué diablos!_ —El grito se escuchó en conjunto con unas suaves carcajadas que venían de la peli azul.

 _—Vaya sorpresa, que cosas logra la magia de Las Noches, solo hay que esperar que no sea permanente._ —La pelo azul abrazo a su ahora novia y le hablo a la oreja—.  _Ya que estas así, y no sabemos cuánto durara ¿Y si descubrimos las zona herogenas de tu cuerpo Ichi?_


	15. Con un estilo diferente de ropa

_—Pff, Grimmjow te vez... divino_. —Ichigo estaba intentando aguantar las ganas de reír, pues su novio, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez estaba vestido como una maid, con la falda corta y las medias hasta la rodilla, también en la parte de arriba había un pronunciado escote que solo mostraba los pectorales del peli-azul.

¿La razón? Simple, una apuesta entre la pareja, quien aguantaba mayor tiempo sin decirle a Rukia que sus dibujos parecían de niño en preescolar ganaba y decidía el castigo del contrario y lamentablemente para el arrancar, perdió después de dos horas, a lo que se vio obligado a estar durante todo un día con la vergonzosa ropa que su "adorable" novio escogió para él.

 _—Mejor cállate maldito shinigami_. —Grimmjow estaba cruzado de brazos y con una palpitándole en la frente. Su paciencia no estaba en su mejor momento y su tarado novio no paraba de reír cada vez que lo miraba.

 _—Vamos Grimm, pero si lo digo enserio, esas medias hasta la rodilla definitivamente te dan un toque muy... sexy_. —Ichigo ya no aguanto más y se largó a reír, solo logrando que Grimmjow pierda toda su paciencia y le empiece a tirar todo y a gritar como loco.

 _—¡Te odio Kurosaki!_ —El arrancar había logrado ponerse encima del contrario mientras le intentaba pegar, pero solo logro cansarse, a lo que su novio aprovechando tomo su rostro y lo acerco para besarlo suavemente.

 _—Tú sabes que no es verdad. —_ Lo sonríe ya más tranquilo, viendo que su pareja está tranquilo y que hasta parece olvidar su... atuendo—.  _Pero aun quiero que me digas **Master** Blue._


	16. Rituales matutinos

La pareja tiene 3 rituales matutinos, y cuando el sonido de la alarma resuena de forma ruidosa en los oídos de la pareja empieza el primer ritual, despertar a Grimmjow aka la pantera perezosa. Esto antes era tarea difícil para el contrario, pero con los meses de convivencia empezó a adquirir experiencia. Para despertarlo tenía que empezar a besar con suavidad el cuello de su novio, lo cual lo dejaba listo para que Ichigo pueda darle un beso y se despierte.

Pero a veces eso no funciona y tiene que recurrir a ciertos trucos para que su perezoso novio despierte de una vez. Y esta mañana es uno de esos casos. El peli naranjo se sube con un sonrojo encima de las caderas de su novio, pero en vez de hacer algo erótico o que implique manoseo, se acerca al rostro para gritarle fuerte en frente, asustando a Grimmjow, quien ya despierto empieza a hacerle cosquillas cómo venganza.

Como segundo ritual ellos ya más despiertos y antes de ducharse se van a desayunar, y siempre cocina Ichigo, algo que se volvió un ritual y un trato silencioso es que siempre este cocina y Grimmjow siempre limpia los trastos, pues luego de varios intentos de cocinar de parte de Grimmjow, los cuales fueron fallidos, se decidió que el peli-naranja cocinara.

Y bueno, Grimmjow e Ichigo son peores que conejos, y su ultimo ritual es  _follar_. Así de simple, al final todo lo realizado antes para despertar a la pantera resulta inútil pues los dos se vuelven a dormir luego de una sesión de amor fuerte y bruto. Y es por eso que siempre llegan tarde a todo lugar.


	17. Acurrucarse

De forma suave y silenciosa unas cristalinas gotas saladas bajaban por las mejillas de Ichigo, marcando un camino húmedo en su cara, pero sobre todo en el pecho de Grimmjow, que es donde todas esas lagrimas iban a parar luego de cruzar el rostro del shinigami.

Ese día, era un mal día para la familia Kurosaki, como cada año la Clínica Kurosaki cerró, para que los miembros de la familia puedan ir a saludar al único miembro faltante, Masaki. Durante la tradición familiar Ichigo pudo aguantar las ganas de romper en llanto, pero al llegar y ver en el pórtico de su casa a su novio, las lágrimas empezaron a bajar.

Minutos más tarde y más calmado se acurrucó más en el pecho fornido de su Pantera, sintiendo la respiración y el fuerte latido de su corazón. Solo necesitaba eso para poder estar en calma en un día tan malo para él.

Grimmjow solo acaricia con suavidad la cabeza del contrario, consolándolo y mostrándole su apoyo en la situación, no era el primer año en el que pasaban por esto juntos, pero si el primero donde la familia ya tendría otro miembro y Masaki no lo podría conocer.

 _—Tranquilo Ichigo, no le va a hacer bien_. —Le acaricia el vientre con amor y lo hace acurrucarse más en su pecho—.  _Yo los voy a proteger Orange, siempre._

 


	18. Haciendo algo juntos

_—Dime Kurosaki, ¿Por qué diablos nunca me trajiste antes a comprar la despensa?_   —El peli azul miraba con un gran interés todas las variedades de marcas y de alimentos de por sí. Ichigo solo podía mirar con cierta diversión la emoción de su novio, pero cuidando que no haga nada que los pueda meter en problemas.

 _—Nunca tuve necesidad de traerte, pero como faltan tantas cosas necesito tu ayuda para luego llevarlo todo a casa, además..._ —De repente Ichigo muestra un sonrojo muy fuerte en su rostro llamando la atención de Grimmjow.

 _—¿Además...? Dime además que_. —Grimmjow miro fijamente a su novio quien se sonrojaba cada vez más.

 _—¡No lo voy a decir!_ — Tomo el carro y siguió avanzando—.  _No es nada importante._

El más alto lo toma de la cintura y lo detiene, acercándolo a su cuerpo y abrazándolo, para tomarle el rostro y alzar su rostro, aunque los ojos castaños no le dirijieron la mirada de inmediato.

 _—Dime que es lo que ibas a decir_. —El peli naranjo solo se sonroja más, notándose en sus orejas.

 _—Solo... quería que hiciéramos algo juntos, algo normal._ —Se suelta suavemente y sigue caminado, sin dejar que su novio vea su rostro totalmente rojo—.  _¿No vienes Grimmjow?_

El peli azul sonríe mirando con ternura a su novio y se acerca para besar suavemente su mejilla.

 _—Vamos Orange_. —Camina al lado de Ichigo y continúan con las compras.


	19. Ropa formal.

— _Joder shinigami, esto es súper incómodo_. —Grimmjow se encontraba muy extraño, o al menos según él, se sentía nervioso, feliz y hasta enojado, pero sobre todo enamorado, pues se encontraba preparándose para un día muy importante para él, su boda.

Desde que conoció a Kurosaki Ichigo sabía que se iba a casar con él, sin importar que o quien lo intente detener. Y lo está logrando, ahora su único obstáculo es la incomodidad que le da el traje, específicamente la corbata, que lo hace sentir ahogado, más de lo que ya lo hace sentir los nervios.

— _Pues lamento que los trajes no sean como tu traje de Arrancar, ahora te aguantas y punto_. —Se acerca arreglándose un poco la camisa de color gris que lleva puesta—. _Si te molesta tanto piensa que en la noche te lo voy a sacar a mordiscos Grimmjow._

El peli azul se queda sorprendido y ya emocionado por la promesa hecha por su muy pronto marido. Solo unos minutos y estarían casados, y ni siquiera el incómodo traje lo impediría.


	20. Bailando

Es de noche en la ciudad de Tokyo, un despejado cielo muestra sus estrellas trayendo paz a quien lo mire, todo está en calma. Situación totalmente distinta a la de un bar en el centro de Tokyo, la música esta al máximo llegando a los oídos de todo quien esté dentro, el olor del alcohol se mezcla con el olor a sudor y a perfume de las personas que están bailando en la pista. Todo el lugar se encuentra iluminado por luces de colores que realmente solo dejan ver de forma tenue algunos rostros. 

En la barra que se encuentra al centro del local se encuentra Ichigo, quien ya se encuentra más dispuesto a bailar de lo que estaba cuando llego luego de un mal día. Estaba disfrutando de una buena bebida ofrecida por el camarero cuando levanta la vista, encontrándose con unos fieros ojos que lo observaban desde el otro lado, haciendo que la sangre en sus venas corra más rápido, junto al latido de su corazón.

Desviando la mirada el peli naranja decide que es mejor ya marcharse antes de que ocurra algo de lo que luego se pueda arrepentir, pero su plan de huida se ve frustrado al chocar con un fornido pecho, el cual pertenece al de los ojos fieros, quien le sonríe mostrando sus colmillos, y lo mira fijamente a los ojos, transmitiéndole el deseo que siente por su cuerpo y las ganas que está aguantando por acorralarlo en la pared y hacerlo ver de otra forma las estrellas del cielo.

Al finalizar la noche, Ichigo terminó con los pies cansados de tanto bailar, baile que terminó en un encuentro en el baño para luego moverse a la casa más cercana a terminar lo que inició con una mirada.

Meses después de ese día se puede ver a la pareja en la pista de baile, con sus cuerpos muy pegados y rozándose constantemente, los movimientos de ambos casi pasan a lo sexual, pero así es como ellos bailan, demostrando a través de esto la pasión que sienten por el otro, pero sobre todo disfrutando  de su compañía y agradeciendo que Ichigo haya levantado la vista.


	21. Cocinando

— _Esto es una pésima idea Grimmjow ¿Cómo diablos me convenciste de que tu podrías cocinar un maldito huevo frito?_ —El shinigami sustituto miraba con resignación su cocina, la cual se encontraba hecha un desastre con cosas que hasta prefería no saber que eran.

— _¿Y tú por qué no me dijiste que era difícil?_ —El peli-azul no era la excepción del desastre, su usual pelo rebelde se encontraba cubierto por una sustancia de color marrón algo viscosa, la cual caía por su cara y manchaba su camisa, sus zapatos estaban llenos de lo que parecían huevos, que es lo que se supone iba a cocinar.

— _Realmente no se cómo no pensé que tú no cocinas, nunca más_. —Ichigo solo suspiro y se adentró al desastre listo para cocinar algo comestible mientras su enfurruñado novio limpiaba su desastre—. _Mejor yo cocino y tú limpias._

— _Estoy de acuerdo Kurosaki._ —El ex-espada mira con asco su vestimenta y se aleja para bañarse y poder sacarse la mezcla—. _Espero que tus huevos sepan decentes shinigami, o si no voy a cocinar solo para que tu comas._

Al peli naranja le recorre un escalofrío por la espalda de solo pensar en probar esa extraña "cosa" que se mueve en la sartén que uso Grimmjow.

— _Tú no te acercas a mi cocina Idiota_. —Sonríe y escucha el sonido de la lluvia artificial. Y solo pensar que todo el desastre fue por unos simples huevos.


	22. En una batalla juntos.

Ya no podía más, sentía que sus fuerzas decaían con cada batalla que tenía e incluso su bankai estaba perdiéndose, desapareciendo y dejándolo solo en su estado normal.

Ya casi nadie tenía fuerzas y a este paso, nuestra derrota sería inminente. Por lo que cuando una Garganta se abrió repentinamente y pudo ver a una de las personas que salía por ahí, sintió las fuerzan volver a su cuerpo, además de sentir como su corazón se hinchaba de felicidad por verlo.

A él. A su mayor oponente y al mismo tiempo su mejor compañero.

Solo pudo soltar palabras que cruzaban su mente de forma rápida, pues su sonrisa lo estaba cautivando y distrayendo de la guerra.

Luego de los saludos y todo eso, lograron quedarse un momento a solas antes de volver a pelear y lo único que proceso fueron esos dulces labios sobre los suyos antes de que se separaran y él se alejara, sin decir palabra, pero con una promesa silenciosa sellada a través de ese beso.

_Vamos a ganar, Ichigo._


	23. Discutiendo

— _¡Vete de mi casa!_ —El fuerte grito procedente de un lloroso joven de cabello naranja y ojos de un bello color castaño estaba dirigido al hombre frente a él, de cabello azul claro y ojos de un tono similar cuya expresión no mostraban nada más que hastío y aburrimiento total—. O _jala nunca te hubiera conocido Jaegerjaquez, eres de lo peor, ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto luego de todo lo que perdí por ti? ¿Después de todo lo que pasamos juntos?_

Al escuchar las fuertes palabras salir de los labios del que ahora es su ex-novio, acompañadas con los sollozos, el corazón del mayor se empezó a romper de forma dolorosa, dolor que se vio reflejado por un segundo en sus ojos antes de ser opacados por la sonrisa que se formó para ocultar sus sentimientos. Entendía perfectamente las palabras del menos, su familia no le hablaba desde que se enteraron de quien es su pareja, además de que su vida social y escolar se volvió un infierno solo por tener de pareja al famoso Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, cantante y guitarrista de la banda Las Noches.

— _Vamos pequeño, no es como si me importara realmente, tu enserio creíste que estaba en algo serio contigo, no puedes ser tan crédulo Kurosaki._ —Mientras más palabras salían de su boca, más su corazón se encogía al ver como rompía y destrozaba el corazón y alma de su amado, deseaba dejar de hablar y abrazarlo, pero su boca no le hacía caso y seguía soltando frases hirientes—. _Como crees que alguien como yo se puede realmente fijar en un niño como tú, además, tu quisiste decirle a tu familia y hacerlo público, por lo cual todas las consecuencias son por tu culpa, yo nunca te dije que fuera algo serio._

Y al finalizar su oración sabía que no había vuelta atrás, Ichigo nunca lo perdonaría, pero Grimmjow esperaba que lo comprendiera en un futuro, que sus mundos no son compatibles, él es una estrella de rock, siempre está viajando y su vida es muy inestable como para introducir a su dulce e inocente pareja en eso. Mientras que Ichigo sigue siendo un estudiante, con ninguna experiencia en el amor y cuya inocencia no debería ser robada de esa manera, además de que su familia a causa de la diferencia de edad, al final todo indica que no es el momento para ellos.

Los ojos cristalizados de Ichigo le lanzar la mirada más furica que tienen, y solo se mueve para cerrar la puerta de su casa frente al rostro del guitarrista, quien deja de sonreír y solo se dirige hacia la calle.

Lo único que Grimmjow espera al salir de la casa de Ichigo, es que en un futuro lo perdone, porque a pesar de todas las cosas que le dijo solo intenta cuidarlo.


	24. Haciendo las paces

Ya han pasado 6 años desde esa dolorosa ruptura entre los dos, pero ese día, cuando sus miradas se encontraron durante un concierto de la nueva estrella emergente, Kurosaki Ichigo, los dos sintieron que solo fue ayer. Pero lo que ellos recordaban no era ese doloroso momento, si no sus sonrisas y los dulces besos dados durante la relación. Todas esas tardes en el departamento del mayor donde compartían momentos juntos, veían películas o simplemente se recostaban a charlar de cualquier cosa. Pero luego de esos dulces recuerdos ambos empezaron a recordar todas las discusiones, las lágrimas y al final los corazones rotos que nunca pudieron dejar atrás y olvidar.

Ichigo había tomado de inspiración su relación, tanto los malos como los buenos momentos, y después de no saber cómo lidiar con todo, decidió escribir canciones, la mayoría de estas eran de ritmo rápido totalmente diferente a lo que la letra realmente significa, tristes versos con dolorosos recuerdos plasmados en ellos son la verdadera naturaleza de esas canciones. Pero a pesar de todo el dolor causado Ichigo no se arrepintió nunca de lo que paso, y tampoco decía que al menos las canciones fueron lo que pudo sacar de esa relación. Algún tiempo de que terminaran el menor se dio cuenta que en realidad su amado solo lo protegía, solo buscaba alejarlo de lo que le podría hacer daño, y eso siempre se lo agradeció, aunque prefirió que se lo dijera y no que le inventara mentiras tan dolorosas.  Incluso en algún momento  su herido corazón logro sanar y continuar adelante, siempre esperando por volver a latir de forma desenfrenada gracias a esos ojos de azul color.

Y ahora cuando esos ojos lo mirar de forma fiera, pero con un toque de ternura Ichigo sabe que la espera fue recompensada con su amor. Ichigo siempre tuvo el sentimiento y el pensamiento que lo suyo con el guitarrista no solo era un amor del momento, que estaba destinado a ser algo que pasara incluso a otras vidas.

Y ahora seis años después Ichigo sabe que no está equivocado, siente como su corazón está de nuevo en sintonía con el del peli-azul.  Al finalizar el concierto y luego de esperar a que el recinto se vacíe, Kurosaki sale encontrándose con esos ojos mirándolo fijamente, el solo puede sonreír y acercarse para besarlo como si nunca hubieran pasado seis años, o como si todas esas cosas crueles nunca hubieran salido de sus labios. Para ambos solo existían ellos y su amor eterno.


	25. Mirandose a los ojos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este drabble esta conectado con el del día 20, será una parte específica de ese drabble, pero más detallada

La primera vez que vio su perdición personificada y con cuerpo de dios griego, lo primero que vio fueron sus ojos. Cuando el peli naranjo levanta los ojos de su trago ve los ojos más fieros que ha visto en su vida, ojos que expresar un fuerte deseo. Esos ojos de un color azul que lo invitan a acercarse y que le prometen tener la mejor noche de su vida. Ojos que decide ignorar para irse, además de para dejar de mirar esos ojos que lo encendieron en menos tiempo del que lo podría hacer el fuego mismo.

La segunda vez fue cuando en menos de lo que canta un gallo, ese pedazo de hombre estaba frente a él prometiéndole la mejor noche de su vida, y a través de sus ojos ve que no miente.

Ahora cuando están acostados mirándose a los ojos luego de una sesión de sexo duro como le gusta a Grimmjow también ve amor reflejado en los ojos de su novio, eso y más sentimientos reflejados que hacen no solo que el deseo circule por su cuerpo, sino que también en un bello sentimiento se instale en su cuerpo.


	26. Casándose

— _¿Realmente nos acabamos de casar Kurosaki?_ —Grimmjow estaba mirando al que ahora es su esposo con un brillo en su mirada y con cierta incredulidad al pensar en que ahora estaba casado con esa maravillosa persona junto a él.

— _Joder Grimm, te he dicho 5 veces que sí, y también._ —Ichigo se acerca a él para abrazarlo de frente y atraer su cuerpo al suyo, y susurrarse contra los labios de forma provocativa—. _¿Qué parte de que ahora soy Ichigo Jaegerjaquez no te queda claro cariño?_

— _Como me vuelvas a hablar así bebe, te juro que adelanto la luna de miel para follarte en uno  de los baños de allá._ —Lo acerca más para que pueda sentir lo que causa en su cuerpo-. _Señor Jaegerjaquez, sueña tan jodidamente bien._

Ichigo suelta una risa mientras se aleja de su amado esposo y lo toma de la mano para acercarse a la mesa de comida, donde empezaron a comer algo mientras solo se observaban con amor y ternura.

— _Lo siento cariño, pero quieres disfrutar la fiesta antes de disfrutarte a ti._ —Deja de mirarlo para concentrarse totalmente en la comida

Grimmjow solo se acerca y le da un beso en la frente mirando como el rostro de su ángel se ilumina al estar con su familia y amigos. Él es feliz al verlo feliz.


	27. En uno de sus cumpleaños

— _Oye Ichi, aun no entiendo, ¿Que hacemos acá arriba?_ —El peli azul pregunto con mucha duda, pues se encontraban subiendo las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, donde estaba la habitación del peli-naranjo, quien estaba de cumpleaños—. _Te hemos hecho una gran fiesta abajo, pero tú quieres subir, ¿Por qué?_

— _Deja de preguntar tanto y cállate idiota._ —Es lo único que responde  el menor, cuando llega a su habitación y cierra la puerta con llave, se gira a ver a  su novio-. _Es mi cumpleaños y ahora mismo te quiero a ti sobre mi cuerpo cariño._ —Le dice con tono decidido y coqueto.

— _Joder, con gusto te lo doy Ichigo_. —Tira a su novio bajo su cuerpo y le sostiene las manos para que no intente escapar—. _Pero va a ser tu culpa si nos buscan y te encuentran en un estado vergonzoso cariño._

— _Siempre puedo decir que es mi regalo de cumpleaños._ —Le sonríe de lado, casi imitando la usual sonrisa de Grimmjow.

Y así es la pareja empezaron a hacer sus "cosas" mientras todos abajo celebraban el cumpleaños de alguien que no aparecía. Y resulto que si los buscaron y bueno, si los encontraron.


	28. Haciendo algo ridículo

— _Esto es la peor que me has hecho hacer Grimmjow, mejor duerme con un ojo abierto._ —Un muy avergonzado Ichigo miraba con las mejillas pintadas de un suave carmín y sus ojos mostrando su furia y vergüenza por igual, mientras cruzaba los brazos por sobre su pecho y buscaba las palabras para expresar más su descontento 

— _Vamos bebé, pero si te vez precioso ¿Acaso no vez el culo que te hace?_ —Lo mira con  ojos hambriento. 

— _Ojalá que aparezca un Menos y te reviente a ceros imbécil._ \- El pele-naranja vuelve a retomar el camino hacia su casa con un algo (muy) caliente Grimmjow detrás _—. ¿Por qué tengo que estar vestido de esta forma y caminar así hacia casa? Y por si no te das cuenta, esta mierda de traje con suerte me marca las manos._

— _Por qué perdiste la apuesta cariño._ —Mira desde atrás el cuerpo de su novio y como el disfraz de verdad no le marca ni una sola parte de todo el cuerpo.

— _Cuando me dijiste que si quien se comía más hamburguesa tenía derecho a que el otro haga lo que diga pensé que me pedirías cualquier otra cosa, no que me vistiera de conejo gigante y caminara por la calle así._ —Al menor la vergüenza lo acompañaría el resto de su vida, especialmente cuando recuerde el cómo sus amigos se rieron de él cuándo lo vieron en el parque.

— _Que puedo decir cariño, mi sueño del otro día me hizo pensar en cómo te verías así y sinceramente superas las expectativas_. —Toma al peli-naranja por lo que cree podría ser su cintura la cintura y lo besa como puede con el estorboso traje dificultándole el contacto, haciendo que al final se rinda y no le pueda dar otro beso.  


— _Espera nada más imbécil, ya haré que algún día tú seas el del disfraz de conejo, y me reiré por lo ridículo que te vas a ver._ —El menor empezó a hacer muchos planes a viva voz sobre como lograría su venganza mientras que Grimmjow solo miraba a su novio con vergüenza ajena por las miradas sobre su persona.

_Creo que no tuve que hacer esto..._


	29. Haciendo algo dulce

— _Vamos Ichi, sonríe_. —Grimmjow sostiene una cámara fotográfica intentando sacar una foto de su pareja, quien se niega a mirar a la cámara por vergüenza—. _Bebé mírame._

— _Basta Grimmjow no quiero, me debo de ver horrible_. —Ichigo se encontraba recostado en su cama al lado de su novio, intentando que este no lo fotografiara, estaban descansando luego de una gran y apasionado sesión de amor y sexo—. _Hasta apesto._

Ichigo estaba recostado en su pecho y miraba al lado contrario de donde estaba Grimmjow, sin entender por qué el imbécil de su novio intenta con tanto esmero sacarle una foto.

— _Bebé, tu siempre se ven precioso, Ichi mírame_.- Deja la cámara de nuevo en su mesita de noche y toma el rostro del peli-naranja para que sus miradas se conecten—. _Tu eres la cosa más preciosa del mundo, de por si tú eres mi mundo bebé, ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? Eres precioso y yo sólo quiero dejar muestra de esto a través de una foto._

Ichigo siente como sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas por las dulces palabras de mayor, a lo que se le acerca ignorando el dolor de su cadera para abrazarlo y llorar en su hombro.

— _¿Porque lloras cariño?_ —Grimmjow devuelve el abrazo y se recuesta en la cama para estar más cómodo, acariciando durante todo el rato el pelo anaranjado.

— _Es que eres tan tierno de repente Grimm_. —Se mueve y se acurruca bien en el cuerpo musculoso del contrario.

Luego de tan dulce y tierna escena de parte de la linda pareja, el menor luego de unos minutos se durmió, dándole al fin la oportunidad de sacar una foto a Grimmjow


	30. Haciendo algo caliente

En la habitación número 15 dentro de la casa de los Kurosaki se encontraba el joven Ichigo junto a su novio Grimmjow, ambos recostados en la cama, siendo el peli-naranja el que se encontraba arriba, los labios de ambos ya estaban bastante rojos por los besos ya dados, y sus ropas ya estaban bastante desordenadas por las manos traviesas de ambos. Grimmjow estaba disfrutando de las caricias que recibía del menor, quien le tocaba el pecho y los hombros, dejando algunas marcas con sus uñas. Y él no se quedaba atrás, sus manos se paseaban por la espalda y el trasero de Ichigo, apretando este último fuertemente, sacando uno que otro gemido del contrario.

Luego de unos minutos más en la misma posición y haciendo lo mismo el de orbes color castaño se separó, y tomando el borde de su camisa se la saco dándole al mayor una gran vista de su torso desnudo. Grimmjow viendo que el menor no hacía nada para continuar con la acción decide sentarse, quedando con el contrario sentado frente a él en su regazo, y lo acaricia con suavidad en el abdomen, subiendo lentamente hasta su pecho donde se puso a tocar los pezones de su novio, causando que algunos gemidos salgan de la boca de Ichigo.

— _Realmente eres tan tentador, Ichigo, con ese trasero y de por si tus excitantes expresiones, aun no entiendo cómo te sorprende que me excite tan rápido_. —La voz del mayor es ronca y erótica a los oídos de Ichigo, quien lo agarra del pelo y lo acerca más a su rostro, quedando frente a frente los dos.

— _Y tú hablas mucho y actúas poco, Grimmjow._ — Termina con la distancia y lo besó con fuerza, haciendo que sus lenguas dancen entre ellas mientras él movía las caderas y le acariciaba la espalda por sobre la camisa, que luego de unos momentos de buscar el borde se separa y se la saca, logrando tener contacto entre ambos pechos.

Ya los dos estaban totalmente excitados, y eso se podía notar en los bultos formados en sus pantalones, bultos que con el movimiento de caderas del menor se frotaban y aumentaban su tamaño, causando que de ambos salieran sonidos que demostraban la excitación de los movimientos. Grimmjow de repente empuja a Ichigo y lo deja boca arriba sobre la cama, subiéndose encima de él, pasando su lengua por todo los lugares que podía antes de llegar a sus labios y besarlo, entre beso y beso la ropa fue desapareciendo, hasta que los dos ya estaban totalmente desnudos.

— _Poca acción dijiste ¿No?_ —Se apoya en sus rodillas y admira el cuerpo desnudo y sudado del menor, quien ya estaba bastante perdido en el placer y solo quería sentir ya a su novio dentro de él—. _Ahora te mostrare lo que es la verdadera acción Ichigo..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer este 30 OTP challenge, espero les haya gustado mucho <3


End file.
